The proposed research is a multidisciplinary approach to the investigation of the etiology and treatment of multiple sclerosis. The specific projects are: 1) studies of the biochemistry of myelin proteins, 2) induction of immunological unresponsiveness in EAE, 3) comparison of the amino acid sequence of myelin basic protein from patients with multiple sclerosis and control subjects, 4) study of lymphnode function in EAE and multiple sclerosis, 5) attempts to isolate a viral agent from lymphnode and brain tissue of patients dying with multiple sclerosis. The areas represented include: biochemistry, immunology, virology, and clinical neurology.